


"I hope that you burn."

by Maiitaba



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriend Focused, Character study(?), GF isn’t here because BF hasn’t met her yet, Hamilton References, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Ending, This is literally just me projecting myself onto a fictional character lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiitaba/pseuds/Maiitaba
Summary: Heartbroken and betrayed by catching Pico cheating on him, Keith locks himself away in the apartment Pico and him live at. He comes across memories and messages from happier times.And watches them burn.(roughly based on "Burn" from Hamilton.)THIS IS NOT AT ALL RELATED TO MY PREVIOUS ONESHOT, “Please tell me you do too.” IF YOU WANT SOMETHING COMFORTING INSTEAD OF ANGST, YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ IT :)A/N: So since it's been proven canon(?) that Boyfriend and Pico are ex lovers, I wanted to write a oneshot based on an interpretation that Pico cheated on Keith.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	"I hope that you burn."

Keith collapses to the floor as heart-wrenching sobs escape his throat. From behind him, the apartment door shuts with a powerful slam. He cries and cries, unbothered by the fact that anyone would surely hear him. He curls in on himself, wishing he could disappear, wishing he never saw, wishing… for something to fill the gaping hole in his chest. But it's useless to believe in intangible things. It's over between the two of them and nothing will ever be like it was before. He's never getting his Pico back. 

It's ironic though, despite being backstabbed by the one person he thought he could trust, Keith desperately wishes to be peppered with kisses, tangled in Pico's arms, told how much he is cherished. To be told those three words, even if it's a lie. Just don't let it end like this.

_ How did things end up this way? Where did it all go wrong? _

**_"I'll never hurt you. You're important to me."_ **

_ So… that was a lie too. ...Has everything you said to me just been one whole lie? _

Time passes differently when you have no control of your feelings. Keith remains near the front door, crying until his voice is hoarse. He takes in quick and uneven breaths, coughing and choking on his tears. The tears show no sign of stopping, rolling in big drops mixed with mucus.

He's standing up now, wailing like a child who had their favorite toy stolen. He swipes at his tears to no avail and stumbles forward, colliding into a nearby bookshelf. An object loosely shoved into the shelf drops with a thud. Through the tears, Keith makes out what appears to be the spine of an open book. Upon closer examination, it was titled with three words: Pico and Keith.

He could never forget about this journal. After all, it was the first gift Pico gave him when they began dating. There just hasn’t been time to write in it. 

No. 

There just hasn’t been anything to write about.

Keith flips to the first page.

**_February 13, 2XXX_ **

**_My name is Keith and I have the most wonderful boyfriend ever! His name is Pico! (He’s the one with orange hair)_ **

Attached is a photo of Pico kissing Keith on the cheek. Keith is staring wide-eyed, cheeks red.

He shouldn't be doing this. Looking back on the past will just make him feel worse.

**_We've been best friends since childhood. He's always been energetic, courageous, reliable and somewhat of a rebel. I've always looked up to him... as well as harbored a crush on him. I can't believe he's felt the same way all this time!_ **

**_I can’t express how much I love him. I’m just… so happy he’s mine!_ **

Keith can't help but flip to a random page.

**_April 26, 2XXX_ **

**_I never knew Pico could rap before! His voice is deep and rough. It’s so different compared to mine. He said he’ll teach me sometime. I can’t wait!_ **

**_I also found out he produces his own songs! If only you could hear pictures… You would be amazed to hear his catchy tunes! ^^ He sang a song based on us in this photo._ **

This photo has Pico alone and holding a microphone in front of a stereo. He’s facing towards the camera, singing proudly.

Keith sniffs, a sad smile making its way to his face. A stray teardrop rolled onto the page.

Keith flips to the last entry, apparently made several months ago. It's just a singular sentence.

**_November 1, 2XXX_ **

**_It wasn't always like this._ **

_ Oh... My birthday... _

Keith and Pico got into an argument the day before Keith’s birthday. The subject must’ve been something unimportant because Keith can't remember at all. But Keith does remember crying on his birthday. Alone.

Pico apologized eventually. Yet, it didn't change anything. Their relationship began to worsen. They began to distance themselves from each other as if some sort of wall was forming between them. Pico continued coming home late, sometimes in a bad mood. And although he said to stop worrying, Keith couldn’t bring himself not to.

The occasional movie nights or make out sessions made Keith believe that some sense of normalcy was returning. However, the fighting just wouldn’t stop. One moment, they would be talking about something random and the next moment they would be at each other’s throats. Whenever he’s upset, Pico doesn’t really give much thought to his words or actions, resulting in vicious words dripping in sarcasm. He struck Keith where it hurt most, but Keith ignored it because he knew Pico didn’t really think of him like that. Neither of them won.

From then on, Pico would stop coming home for two to three days. He didn’t respond to any of Keith’s calls or texts of “Are you okay?” and “Where are you?” That's when Keith finally decided to investigate, following Pico until he arrived at a house to see a woman he's never mentioned before.

Having hidden himself in a neighbors bush a bit far away, Keith had no clue what they were talking about. Yet, Pico was laughing and enjoying himself. Now, Pico isn't the type of guy to let his guard down easily and he rarely smiles… but if he's acting carefree with this woman, then she must be important to him in a way. Keith felt a little jealous.

She opens the door wider, beckoning the orange haired man in. Once they were inside, Keith ran to the front of the house. He peeked through a nearby window, immediately regretting it. His heart sinks and all he can do is stare as Pico pins the woman against the wall, passionately kissing her. 

The woman is being pressed against a circular wall mirror. She lets out a little moan of pleasure. Pico had his eyes closed, then suddenly opened them, landing on the crestfallen Keith reflected in the mirror. Pico backed away from the girl, who shot a questioning look at him. He quickly turned around to meet Keith's eyes with genuine regret and shame. The image of Pico's hands on the woman's body replayed in Keith's mind.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Pico blurted, glaring at the woman. He looked back to Keith, reaching his hand out, “Keith-“

No, he had seen everything. It’s too late for apologizing or making excuses. Pico had been cheating on him.

“Babe?” the woman piped up, scrunching her face at Keith. “Who is that?”

“I’m…!” Keith began. A great tremor overcame him. 

_ Nobody. Nothing to him. _

Tears build up in his eyes, threatening to fall. Blinking rapidly and breathing quickening, Keith doesn’t hesitate to run away. There was no particular destination in mind, he just couldn’t bear staying there any longer. How he ended up at the apartment is a mystery.

_ I thought you were mine. You said that I was yours. You promised me! You said that you would never hurt me! So this was all just a game to you! You just pretended that you loved me! _

_ I… damn it! Why?! Why did I have to fall in love with you?! _

As Keith thought more and more about Pico, his anger and hatred swelled. Balling his hand into a, he lets out a painful yell and punches the wall. His entire body is shaking with the desire to ruin everything that reminded him of Pico. Pages of the journal tore from the binding easily. He sheds the pages into tiny and illegible pieces and stomps on the photos, sobbing bitterly. He doesn’t bother to wipe the angry tears, ripping out all the pages of the journal. Nothing more than a piece of trash now, Keith hurls the journal binding away. 

“I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!”

In no time, the large apartment is littered with false memories, but throwing them away isn’t enough. He has to get rid of them for good. Pico has no right to his heart anymore. 

They kept lighters in one of the kitchen drawers. 

He stumbles to his feet, searching through the kitchen while haphazardly leaving kitchen utensils on the ground. He continues rummaging, finally coming across the lighters. 

Back in the main room, Keith notices that it is already dark out. After closing the blinds, he doesn’t bother to turn on the lights. The small flame of the lighter is enough. He feels the ground for any sort of photos, managing to get a few. He holds the photos close to the flames and regretfully glances at them before guiding the flames to each photo. They slowly consume the pictures from one side to another, starting on the sides where Pico is. Keith simply watches, the flames inches away from his fingers. He almost burns himself.

His phone rings in his pocket and of course it’s him who’s calling. He silences his phone, throwing it at the wall. 

He tossed his signature cap aside long ago, his light blue hair is the messiest it’s ever been. He had no more energy to cry, but tears still streamed freely on his face.

Hours must’ve passed until he heard the inevitable knock at the door. He remembered disposing the spare key when he entered the apartment.

Pico picks the lock on the door, greeted by the smell of smoke. Keith is motionless, holding one last picture. The entire apartment was a mess. Furniture was knocked over, things were broken or missing. The carpet is covered in black soot and burnt scraps of papers and pictures. A few empty lighters lay near a trash can. 

Pico moves into the room, but Keith does not acknowledge him. The love he had for Pico is gone, burned away by Keith’s seething rage and pain. 

Keith doesn’t know what to feel anymore.

Keith doesn’t want to feel anymore.

He sets the last photo on fire, not bothering to see what it was. The silence is deafening.

He slightly turns his head, eyes red and puffy from crying but sharp and threatening. He mutters a single word to a speechless Pico.

“Don’t.” 


End file.
